La otra contesa
by gothique-jedi
Summary: han pasado 6 meses desde los acontecimientos de Cuéntame de mi madre, y Amelia esta adaptándose a su nueva vida a lado de su ilustre madre Sir Integra,sin embargo una nueva amenaza la acecha y viene directo del pasado de su padre. Alucard e Integra se las verán negras mientras su hija trata de desenmascarar a ... LA OTRA CONTESSA
1. El inicio del mal

Año de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo1864.

Castillo Dracula,Valaquia

El antiguo y ancestral castillo Dracula estaba de fiesta, era el amo de aquel lugar un joven de pálidas facciones y cabello negro alborotado, que no era otro que el príncipe Alucard Vladimir Dracula, quien aprovechando que sus huéspedes estaban sumidos en la algarabía total decidió escapar un momento del barullo saliendo al balcón.

Al cabo de unos minutos la vista del joven se encontraba clavada en la luna que iluminaba la ciudad, un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios, hacia ya muchos años quela luna se había vuelto su única compañía, ¿hasta cuando acabaría tanta soledad?¿qué hacia tanto amor atrapado en el alma?¿dónde estaba la persona que podía llenar el vacío de su muerto corazón?, No lo sabía y eso lo desesperaba ….

Seguía el príncipe sumido en estas cavilaciones cuando fue interrumpido por uno de sus sirvientes:

Mi lord lo busca la Baronesa De la Vega-dijo el mayordomo después de saludar

Ahora no Vicenzo, no estoy de humor-respondió el joven

Majestad, debo insistir esta dama ha venido desde España, solo para hablar con usted

Está bien, que pase -cedió el vampiro

Vicenzo se inclino y fue por la visitante.

Saludos majestad, han pasado tantos años-dijo la recién llegada

Alucard tomo su mano y la llevo a sus manos, al tiempo que la examinaba, era atractiva de bellas proporciones, su cabello era castaño rojizo, sus ojos cafés desprendían miradas intensas, y sus labios eran rosas en flor, algo en ella le parecía conocido ¿Dónde?

Le ruego alteza que no se esfuerce en recordarme temo que usted me note menos joven que la última vez que nos vimos…

Así que ya nos habíamos visto antes-dijo el vampiro tratando de unir las piezas

Se podría decir que soy una vieja amiga-susurro la mujer al oído del nosferatu

El la miro sorprendido y entonces unos colmillos blancos relucieron bajo la luna…

Bienvenida Julia-dijo el príncipe al reconocer a su interlocutora.

Pasaron los mese desde aquella noche, y todos los sirvientes del castillo ya se habían habituado a que pasadas las 6 la baronesa De la Vega llegaba a pasar la velada con el amo ,ya las mucamas comentaban que ella seria la que pasaría el resto de la eternidad al lado del amo, todos lo creían ,incluida ella baronesa de la Vega y Dracula no se escuchaba nada mal…

No puedo creer que te hallas alimentado del abogado Harker-gritaba el vampiro con furia

Era la única forma de mantenerte lejos de tu "amiguita"-dijo la mujer con saña

A Alucard no se le escapo que la baronesa estaba usando la palabra amiga para disfrazar la de amante.

¿Me estás diciendo que casi matas al pobre abogado solo porque no me dio la gana hablarte de Lucy?-pregunto el joven con fastidio

Si así es , tú no eres cualquier vampiro Alucard eres el rey de los no muertos, compórtate como tal, limítate a los de tu especie en vez de tontear con humanas…

ERES UNA MALDITA ARPIA-grito el nosferatu

No es a mí a quien Van Helsing llama eso…

El vampiro se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre.

¿De qué demonios hablas?

No me hagas mucho caso, pero se rumora que Van Helsing llego a Londres para investigar acerca de una criatura de la noche que ronda la mansión Westerna, a lo mejor ha ido desde Ámsterdam para liberar esa pobre alma…

Alucard no necesito escuchar mas si zarpaba de inmediato llegaría a Londres en tres días…

La noche era lluviosa, un torrencial había caído sobre Londres y todo estaba en completo silencio, una figura recorría el cementerio a toda prisa, se detuvo ante la cripta de la familia Westerna y entro en ella.

Adentro vistiendo sus mejores ropas estaba Alucard sentado con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Hay por favor Alucard déjate de tonterías

Tú alertaste a Van Helsing-susurro el vampiro

Si, y te diré que no me arrepiento, si me hubieras elegido a mí en vez de a ella…

Miserable ramera del infierno, es muy mi problema con quien me meta y ahora mételo en tu cabeza, JAMAS amare a una triste demonia como tu-dijo el vampiro con severidad

Bien, pero prepárate para las consecuencias nadie se mete con la baronesa Julia Teobaldo De la Vega sin recibir un castigo ejemplar y tu Alucard Vladimir Dracula estas firmando tu sentencia, aunque creo que mereces misericordia así que tienes dos opciones:

Únete a mí, hazme la contessa Dracula y fingiré que aquí no paso nada.

O recházame por última vez y me encargare de hacerte miserable hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Alucard se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído.

Preferiría servirle a Van Helsing, ser su humilde siervo antes que dejar que alguien como tu portara el nombre de mi casa.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se te podría cumplir

Tengo tanto miedo-dijo el vampiro con sorna antes de abandonar la cripta

Lo pagaras caro, no importa donde estés yo siempre te encontrare-susurro la mujer antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche


	2. Primera noche

La noche había caído sobre Londres todo estaba en silencio puesto que todo mundo dormía, de pronto el cielo nocturno destaco a tres sombras que se reunían en un parque frente a la mansión Hellsing

Buenas noches caballeros-dijo una voz femenina con un fuerte acento español

Señorita De la Vega, todo un honor han pasado muchos años y usted sigue siendo hermosa como antaño-dijo otra de las sombras

¿Que buenos vientos la traen a nosotros ?si no es insolencia-pregunto la otra sombra

La mujer sonrió con malicia-oh no, no es por dinero sino por una simple reunión

¿Y quien es el infeliz que sufrirá la ira de la señorita baronesa?-pregunto el primero al darse cuenta de un destello maligno en los ojos de la dama

Se trata de un viejo amigo, o mas bien un viejo amorío-susurro la española

Su nombre?_

Alucard-dijo la española mirando con malicia la mansión Hellsing-Alucard Vladimir Tepes Dracula, príncipe de Transilvania

Uno de los hombres saco de su capa una botella, sirviendo con generosidad su contenido en tres copas-entonces brindemos, a la memoria del conde Dracula, quien sufrirá la ira de la baronesa Julia Teobaldo de la Vega

Salud-respondieron las otras dos personas, y la española agrego-te arrepentirás por lo que hiciste bastardo.

Amelia Hellsing despertó de golpe, con la angustia y la desesperación pintados en el rostro, metió la mano debajo de la almohada y saco su casul, agudizo el oído por si captaba algún sonido fuera de lo común…Nada, se levanto y se ciño su bata de rojo carmesí, con sumo cuidado salió al balcón que daba al parque antes mencionado, noto que una brisa cálida le daba de lleno en su hermoso y gélido rostro, pero no había señales de vida en ningún lado.

Volvió adentro con una horrible sensación de vértigo, seguramente había sido un sueño, DEBIA de ser solo un sueño, de ninguna manera podía ser real lo que había visto, no podía tratarse de una visión, apenas unos meses antes había recuperado a su madre y estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ganar su aprobación, lo menos que quería era tener que enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza.

Por un momento la joven heredera pensó en hacer sonar la alarma que no había entrado en función desde que Millenium fuese destruida completamente, ya tenía su dedo sobre el botón, pero ¿Qué sentido tenía despertarlos a tan altas horas de la noche sin estar completamente segura?

Meneo su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, se dirigió a su ataúd, y ya estando sentada sobre él una nueva idea la asalto, ¿y si unos siglos antes su padre hubiera tenido otra mujer?

Claro eso sería lógico, su padre el vampiro más atractivo y seductor de la historia bien podría haber tenido una amante la idea de que su padre no hubiese tenido pareja hace siglos se le antojaba ironica, era como imaginar a su madre cobarde, o a Serás matando por diversión, la nosferatu sonrió un poco ante estas expectativas pero noto como se ponía mas pálida que de costumbre

Inconscientemente la heredera de Hellsing se levanto y se miro al espejo, como esperando que algo en su bello rostro hubiera cambiado su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, era una joven hermosa en todos los sentidos, pelo azabache, piel pálida, exquisitas proporciones, y esos bellos ojos azules capaces de derretir los polos (esto en palabras de Walter II), sus ojos, lo único que aseguraba que era hija de la legendaria sir Integra lanzaron un destello amenazador, si algún habitante de la casa Hellsing hubiera visto esto habrían entrado en pánico ,Amelia lo noto y como por instinto recargo su casul y prácticamente se aventó a su ataúd cerrando los ojos esperando ofrecer una expresión serena.

Como si hubiera sido escrito, una suave brisa entro a su cuarto, y los pasos se acercaron a su ataúd un perfume suave que recordaba al aroma que despiden los cerezos en flor acaricio su nariz, trato con desesperación de abrir los ojos pero **NO PODIA**, sintió que una mano fina que bien podría ser la de su madre, la de alguna recluta (hacía tiempo que Hellsing había admitido mujeres y ya eran más de la mitad de los escuadrones y todas adoraban a la pequeña vampira) o la de la propia Serás acariciaba su pelo azabache entonces la visita le susurro

Buenas noches querida Mía, serás tú quien traicione a tu padre y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para negarte.

La pobre nosferatu sintió que no podía respirar, como si una mano comprimiera su pecho, intento mover alguna parte de su cuerpo pero ninguna le respondía solo sentía el frio hierro de su casul junto a su piel pero no podía hacer nada contra aquella visita nunca en la vida se había sentido tan desesperada como en ese momento

Y así como había llegado la visita desapareció, Amelia por fin pudo abrir los ojos, y recupero el aliento de una dolorosa bocanada, una lagrima de ira se formo en su rostro, la joven no pudo aguantar y lloro de impotencia entonces las palabras de la visitante le sonaron en la cabeza

"Querida Mia, serás tú quien traicione a tu padre y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para negarte"

Entonces el pánico se apodero de ella

No otra vez…


	3. Conociendo al enemigo

Suspiro y le dio otro sorbo a su copa, la segunda de la mañana, no es que Tomas Traddles acostumbrara tomar en horario de clases, pero esta vez había una buena razón para hacerlo, la profesora de literatura Leonor Manrique había salido de viaje a su natal México, dejando a la joven miss Hellsing con un monologo sobre Sor Juana en puerta.

Había sido fácil autorizar la ausencia de la profesora Manrique, mas aun cuando recibió la llamada de una tal profesora De la Vega quien dijo ser suplente de la maestra Manrique todo estaba en perfecto orden hasta que la profesora llamo para recordarle que debía hablar con Amelia y posponer el monologo hasta su regreso.

Sabía de antemano que Amelia lo entendería, pero también conocía la condición de la joven y temía que su parte Dracul saliera a relucir en el peor momento, estaba cavilando sobre cómo podría darle la noticia a la joven cuando fue interrumpido por su secretaria.

Señor la profesora de la Vega ha llegado.

Gracias Stella que pase por favor, oh y cuando llegue Hellsing hazla pasar.

La mujer asintió y salió segundos después la profesora De la Vega entro a la oficina, al director no se le escapo que aquella mujer guardaba gran parecido con Integra Hellsing. La invito a tomar asiento y comenzaron a charlar sobre el plan de estudios, minutos después escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Adelante

Buenos días señor ¿quería verme?-pregunto la nosferatu con una sonrisa

Ah Amelia querida, ¿me concedes el honor de presentarte a la profesora Julia de la Vega?-dijo el varón acercando a la joven a la mesa.

Laura Amelia Integra Dracul Hellsing, para servirle-dijo la joven extendiendo su mano.

El gusto es mío querida, la profesora Leonor e ha hablado mucho de ti-dijo la dama estrechando la gélida mano de la nosferatu, quien sonrió al imaginarse a la profesora Leonor aburriendo a Julia con sus historias de maestra orgullosa..

La profesora Julia ha venido a sustituir a la maestra Manrique un par de semanas.

Entonces suspenderemos el monologo ¿cierto?-pregunto la joven

Me temo que si querida, pero tan pronto regrese montaremos tu monologo-dijo el director mirándola a los ojos.

La nosferatu asintió y miro de nuevo a la dama, detectando cierto parecido con su madre y si lo pensaba bien se parecía a alguien que conocía pero ¿a quién?, había algo en esta desconocida que la perturbaba…

No lo supo identificar porque aquella dama le causaba tanto malestar pero prefirió ignorarlo, tras terminar la charla se dirigió a su salón acompañada de la maestra a quien tendría la oportunidad de conocer mejor durante las siguientes dos horas, al entrar la joven Hellsing llamo la atención de sus compañeros y procedió a explicarles la situación.

La profesora Leonor ha tenido que salir de viaje, mientras regresa la profesora Julia de la Vega la sustituirá-ya añadió dirigiéndose a la maestra-son todos suyos

Gracias querida-susurro la mujer tomando posesión del grupo

La joven tomo su lugar y la clase inicio, durante las siguientes dos horas Ame se dedico a examinar a la profesora, buscando algún signo de vampirismo, lo cual resulto poco exitoso, sin embargo estaba segura de que había escuchado esa misma voz en algún otro lugar..

Señorita Hellsing, quizá usted nos pueda decir porque Sor Juana fue llamada Decima Musa-dijo la maestra mirando a la joven.

Ame sonrió, esa era su oportunidad para demostrarle a la nueva profesora porque era la predilecta de la profesora Leonor.

Decima musa, Fénix mexicano, ¿Qué ser ha sido mas virtuoso y diestro en el arte de la poesía?, esta mujer tan admirable, no conocía el termino limite, vivía en la punta de su pluma, sus versos eran su vida misma, nadie se le ha podido comparar, insensatos los que en su tiempo la censuraron tenían a una diosa enfrente, y ellos la condenaron. Fue llamada musa, porque la poesía era su don, porque era tan diestra el ese arte como se presume también lo son las otras nueve, hijas de Zeus y patronas de las bellas artes.-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

Nunca mejor dicho, pero preste atención para no perderse de nada importante, en efecto como miss Hellsing ha dicho, Sor Juana era un ser virtuoso que dedico su vida entera a defender la libertad de las mujeres, a demostrar que la mujer, sobre todo la mujer mexicana era igual de sabia, igual de inteligente y capaz para hacer cosas bellas…

El resto de la clase se paso volando y cuando termino la clase Julia llamo aparte a la nosferatu quien la acompaño por los corredores.

El profesor Traddles me ha pedido apoyarte con el monologo, así que nos reuniremos después de clases en el teatro, para que te vayas familiarizando con en escenario, y no te preocupes por tu madre, se encargara de hablar con ella.

Amelia sonrió así tendría tiempo de sobra para investigar quien era aquella mujer, y porque le inquietaba tanto, sin embargo la sonrisa se le borro al verse sola en el corredor, cuidando de que nadie la viera abrió un portal y se desmaterializo a la entrada de su salón donde su madre ya empezaba la clase de aquel dia, entro sigilosamente y cuando creyó que su madre no había percatado su ausencia escucho su voz proveniente del fondo del salón.

Agradezco que nos honre con su presencia miss Dracul..

Disculpe profesora se me hizo tarde…

Ahórrese las excusas y ponga atención-dijo Integra en tono cortante

Por el tono de voz de su madre Ame se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas, aun así dedico la clase a observar a su madre, mezcla de admiración y curiosidad, se pregunto cómo sería si su madre dedicara más tiempo a ser su madre, y menos a ser su profesora, antes de que lo notara la clase había terminado.

Tenga la bondad de venir conmigo Dracul-dijo la rubia a su hija

Ame se levanto y siguió a su madre en silencio hasta su despacho, consciente de que su madre le pondría tremenda reprimenda, cerró la puerta y hasta que Ame se sentó tomo la palabra.

Amelia, ¿Qué ocurre contigo últimamente? Hace más de un mes que veo que quieres pasarte de lisa ¿Por qué?

Ame la miro con la confusión en el rostro

No finjas demencia jovencita, una cosa es que sea tu madre y tu maestra, otra muy distinta que creas que estas por encima de la reglas de este colegio, eso sin mencionar que pasas la tarde escribiendo tonterías desatendiendo tus deberes como miembro de la mesa redonda, y para colmo es la cuarta vez que llegas tarde a mi clase.

Am había escuchado todo el sermón serena y con la cabeza baja, pero apenas su madre se refirió a sus escritos como tonterías la miro con ira reventándose el labio de tan fuerte que se lo mordió.

No dices que escribo tonterías cuando Eve o alguien más menciona mi gran talento para escribir, porque no puedes entender que-escribir es mi razón de ser, el motivo por el cual vivo, que quiero ser como Sor Juana, como Eve, que quiero hacerte sentir orgullosa pero a mi modo pensó la joven herida.

Pido perdón madre, no es mi intención desatender mis obligaciones, trataré de equilibrarlo todo para llegar a ser tu digna heredera no solo frente a mis colegas de la mesa redonda, sino frente al mundo dijo la joven.

Esa es mi hija, puedes retirarte-dijo la rubia-segundos después Ame abandonaba el despacho.

Debes estar furiosa para que te halla sentido desde el salón-dijo Walter al ver a su novia aparecer de la nada

Y que lo digas esa mujer va a volverme loca, nunca la tengo contenta, siempre hay alguna razón por la que se molesta-dijo Ame tratando de recuperar la serenidad, de pronto vio que Walter la miraba sorprendido.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto más calmada

Tienes sangre en el..-dijo el chico dándose unos golpecitos en el labio.

Lo había olvidado-dijo la joven acercando su mano para limpiarse.

De eso me encargo yo-dijo Walt pasando un pañuelo por los labios de la joven, quien se estremeció ante el contacto, se miraron un momento, para después fundirse en un beso que sano por completo las heridas del corazón de la nosferatu.

Regresaron al salón y las clases siguieron su curso, lo cual impaciento a la nosferatu que veía cada vez más distante la hora de salida, por fin el reloj marco las 2.10 y la joven se despidió de sus amigos y su novio y se dirigió al despacho de su madre, entre tanto sermón había olvidado avisarle que saldría tarde, sin embargo antes de poder subir las escaleras que conducían al despacho pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la profesora Julia se acerco y le dio un efusivo abrazo.

Mía querida estuve leyendo tus poemas y debo admitirlo, tienes un gran talento, disfrute mucho tu Oda a Sor Juana-dijo la mujer sonriendo

Muchas gracias profesora, significa mucho para mí-dijo la joven con un brillo en los ojos.

Amelia-la voz de Integra llego a oídos de su hija desde el otro extremo del pasillo

Ame se cruzo de brazos y espero a que su madre llegara a su lado, cuando al fin llego noto que eran muy parecidas, se estremeció.

Profesora Julia de la Vega ella es sir Integra Hellsing…mi madre-dijo la joven sonriendo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Julia

Un placer-dijo Integra estrechando la mano de la mujer.

El placer es mío sir Hellsing, su hija es toda una artista, tiene que estar orgullosa de ella-respondió Julia provocando que Ame borrara su sonrisa dejando que las últimas palabras calaran en ella

Orgullosa de mi…

Usted es la suplente de Leonor ¿cierto?-pregunto Integra con cierta ironía

Así es, y no mentía cuando hablaba maravillas de su hija, que no le sorprenda que Mia llegue a ser la próxima Musa

Aunque siento que deberá pulirse un poco antes de sacar un libro-replico Integra

Claro, pero dentro de poco su hija será un orgullo no solo para la casa Hellsing, sino también para Inglaterra.-aseguro la dama mirando a Ame con orgullo

Ame sonrió de medio lado, sabía que su madre jamás apoyaría su decisión de ser escritora a pesar de que había jurado que le apoyaría en todos sus deseos, sonrió con amargura, pues según recordaba no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba

Ha sido todo un placer, pero el tiempo apremia, ¿nos vamos Mia?-pregunto la dama

Claro profesora, nos vemos más tarde madre-dijo la nosferatu realizando el acto más subversivo que la situación le permitía, por primera vez en meses abrazo a su madre.

La rubia solo atino a responder el abrazo rápidamente y contesto.

Cuídate y no llegues tarde, por favor.

Ame se inclino ante su progenitora y susurro.

Como órdenes, madre.

Descuide Integra, se queda en buenas manos-dijo Julia con una voz tan serena que tranquilizo los nervios de la líder Hellsing.

Minutos más tarde Julia y Ame se encaminaban al teatro de la escuela ,la profesora abrió la puerta y ambas entraron ,pero tan pronto como la dama cerrara la puerta a su espaldas la joven nosferatu percibió un aroma a cerezos en flor ,se le nublo la vista y acto seguido tropezó.

Julia atrapo a la joven en brazos evitando que callera al suelo.

Mia no te desmayes, tus ojos fijos sobre los míos-susurro la mujer a la joven.

Ame trato de enfocar a la dama pero todo fue inútil entre mas forzaba la vista menos veía, y de pronto…

Todo se oscureció.


End file.
